1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle adjustable laundry chute for use in a stairwell. The chute is easily attached to the handrail brackets supporting a handrail without interfering with the use or safety of the handrail.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Dirty laundry on the floor is one of life's minor annoyances. One way to solve the problem of dirty clothes on the floor is to get in the habit of bringing dirty clothes daily to the laundry room. This frees up bathroom and bedroom floor space and eliminates stressful clutter. Having all the dirty clothes in one place also cuts down on how long it takes to get the laundry done.
In those homes where the laundry is in the basement, some people pick up their dirty clothes and toss them down the stairwell. This gets the dirty clothes off the floor but makes going up and down stairs hazardous. Stepping on clothes shortens the life of the clothing and it can also be embarrassing if a guest or workman uses the stairs.
There are laundry chutes which permit the passage of laundry through a partition, typically from one floor of a building to the floor below but installation is permanent, requires the services of a carpenter and is expensive.